


The more Arthur drinks the more possesive he gets

by Ta_Moe



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fun, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, implied Gwaine/Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin was laying on the ground with a handful of Arthur on top of him, straddling his hips, pinning him to the ground, with four pairs of eyes staring at them both – whether their looks were intrigued, disgusted or confused was something Merlin couldn't tell which was to blame on Arthur being in his field of vision.<br/>So how had he gotten into this situation – no, more like position – again? It wasn't his fault, as much was clear – thank you very much."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The more Arthur drinks the more possesive he gets

This was not going as he had planned. Not as if he had had planned anything in advance, but Merlin didn't like what was going on. No, really, he was used to Arthur being annoying and a prat but he didn't need both those aspects to be combined and worsened by alcoholic intoxication of the king.  
Merlin was laying on the ground with a handful of Arthur on top of him, straddling his hips, pinning him to the ground, with four pairs of eyes staring at them both – whether their looks were intrigued, disgusted or confused was something Merlin couldn't tell which was to blame on Arthur being in his field of vision.  
So how had he gotten into this situation – no, more like position – again? It wasn't his fault, as much was clear – thank you very much.

It had been a joyful evening after a long and successful hunting trip. King Arthur, his four most trusted knights and Merlin were coming to a clearing with their two boars, ten rabbits and a deer on their horses.  
They set camp and started a fire to sit at as the night was falling around them, dipping the forest into a pitch black cave of darkness.  
Merlin was already used to these kinds of outings and wasn't entirely surprised when Gwaine took out a couple of bottles of whine and beer, passing them around to his comrades. When it came to him to choose from the drinks, Merlin simply shook his head and passed it on to Arthur, who eyed him and then laughed, giving him a clap to the shoulder.  
“You can't take alcohol well, can you Merlin. We all know that”, he smirked, a bit too proud of himself with a smug grin.  
“Well, SOMEone has to stay sober and look after you lot”, Merlin said mockingly and grinned at his king.  
The knights chuckled and Arthur gave his servant a soft shove to the shoulder.

Hours passed and Merlin found their group becoming louder and more cheery. Arthur was at least a bit tipsy and so were the other knights, except Merlin, well, he wasn't a knight, so he didn't count anyway.  
The young man looked around and his eyes found Arthur, who was sitting only a few feet across from him, between them was only Gwaine, who was happily drinking the most of all of them.  
“And then I said...”, the knight began, wriggling his brows and held up his bottle of beer, “...I said... listen, lady... you are way toooooo ugly to” he burped and Merlin scoffed, “...to be a GIRL!”  
Somehow everyone found that part particularly funny and Merlin couldn't help raising a brow.  
“Then she slapped you?”, Percival asked curiously and leant a bit forward, closer to the warm flames and into Elyan's space.  
“No... then she said”, Gwaine started giggling, “she said”, he giggled some more, which Arthur found hilarious as well and they all followed Gwaine's laughing fit, until he finally found his words again and finished the sentence, “She said: I'm a man”  
Gwaine snorted with laughter and so did Arthur, Leon, Elyan and Percival. Only Merlin remained silent.  
“And then he hit you?”, Merlin asked, not all that interested in the story.  
Gwaine shook his head, “No... yes... well, he stared at me... really annoyed...” He hiccuped, “and then... he... he punched me in the face”  
Everyone laughed again – Arthur loudest, “Why did he punch you? Because you called him ugly or a girl?”  
Everyone cheered and whistled. Merlin shook his head.  
“Oh... I got one”, Elyan exclaimed and raised his mug of beer, “Remember the day Leon dressed as a woman?”  
Leon spluttered and the others laughed, Merlin too this time.  
Then Arthur went on, still being a way too happy drunk, “Or when I caught Merlin wearing a dress!?”  
Merlin stilled and stared at the blonde man. Gwaine stopped his laughter and looked sideways at his friend. “Oh? This is the first time I hear this one”  
“I wasn't wearing it!”, Merlin almost yelled, embarrassed and annoyed.  
“No?”, Percival asked chuckling, “but you are not denying there was a dress involved somehow?”  
Merlin clenched his teeth and felt his cheeks burning. How humiliating.  
“I bet you would look good in a dress”, Gwaine suddenly said, eyeing Merlin with an intend that made his hair stick up.  
“I somehow must agree”, Leon said and watched Merlin interested.  
All eyes were on him but before he could even say anything to his own defence, Arthur came to rescue – more or less.  
“You are NOT allloooowed to imagine MY servant in women's clothings!”, he slurred and put the mug down on the ground, “Only I am allowed!”  
“Why?”, Gwaine asked.  
“Because...”, Arthur started, then looked at Merlin and then at the ground, a little dizzy from the heat of the fire and the alcohol, “because... I'M the King!”  
Somehow they found this an eligible reason and Merlin couldn't help a sigh escape his lips. He felt as if he was in a mad house sometimes.  
“Whatever you say, sire”, he said half serious.  
Gwaine nodded and emptied his bottle of beer, reaching for another.  
“This is your fifth”, Merlin noticed and rose a brow. “How many did you even bring? No, wait, I don't wanna know”  
The knight had opened his mouth but closed it again, when Merlin had held up his hands and shaken his head, saying: “Never mind”  
“Booo”, Elyan suddenly said and pointed at Merlin, “You are boring, why aren't you drinking with us, Merlin?”  
Merlin rolled his eyes, “I told you, someone has to take care of all of you”  
Arthur shook his head, “No, you only need to take care of ME! They can take care of themselves”  
He sounded almost pouty.  
Gwaine snorted and made a face, moving closer to Merlin and bringing an arm around his shoulders, “He's all our friend, Arthur, you can't keep him all to yourself!”  
The corners of Arthur's lips fell and he glared at Gwaine, “Of course I can, he's MINE!”  
That said he stomped towards them and shoved Gwaine aside so he could take his place at Merlin's side. “Why were YOU sitting... th..there anyway, Gwaaaine?”, he complained annoyed and shuffled even closer to Merlin than Gwaine had been, placing his hands protectively on Merlin's shoulders.  
“Coz he's MY friend too”, Gwaine said and drank another sip of his beer.  
“No – he's MY friend!”, Arthur corrected him and squeezed Merlin's shoulders.  
Gwaine turned away from them, sulking. Leon had fallen asleep at some point and was leaning against Elyan's shoulder, dozing off. Percival was watching Arthur and Merlin intrigued and all Merlin wanted to do was make himself a little hole he could bury himself inside.  
“Arthur, get off me”, he said and tried pushing the king off, which didn't quite work for whatever reason.  
“No”, the blonde pouted and clung even more to his friend, “Or someone will steal you from me again”  
Merlin sighed. It was hopeless. They were all too drunk to speak anything that made sense.  
“Arthur”, the dark haired man began and looked at him, finally meeting his blue eyes.  
There were little orange flames dancing in them and for a moment Merlin got lost in their depth, until he heard a cough coming from the other side of the fire. Elyan was raising a brow at them and Percival was fixing his gaze on something oh so interesting on the ground, his cheeks blushing from the fire probably – hopefully.  
“Yeah... er... as I said – you are all drunk, you should go to bed!”, Merlin said, quickly looking away from Arthur again.  
“We should”, Arthur agreed but didn't move from where he was, still glued to Merlin, “You and I, Merlin... and my bed...” He wriggled his brows and Gwaine turned around to glare daggers at the king.  
“Arthur... please, you are making a fool out of yourself”, Merlin sighed and tried pushing him off again.  
This wasn't good, not at all – even though he knew fair well that this was the alcohol speaking, Merlin couldn't help feeling a bit warm and fuzzy in his stomach at the words that left Arthur's mouth in regards to him. He almost seemed possessive and Merlin would be lying if he said he didn't like it.  
“Merlin”, Arthur slurred, his lips suddenly close to Merlin's ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin.  
“Arthur”, Merlin replied, his voice going a little too high and he had to inhale once deeply to calm himself down, “Enough now, come on”  
He suddenly stood, which made Arthur loose his balance and the king searched for support but only found Merlin's shirt, gripping it and made them both topple down unceremoniously. 

And that's how he had ended up this way, laying underneath his king. The noise had woken Leon and he stared at them startled, so were the eyes of the other knights on them as well, as Arthur shifted on top of Merlin until he had his knees on each side of Merlin's hips and Arthur's hands were holding his down, making it impossible to move.  
“Arthur!”, Merlin cursed and looked grimly up at the blonde, “Get off me! Now!”  
The demanding tone made it only worse though and Arthur smirked down at his friend and servant, “This is not the way to speak to your king, Merlin”  
The knights were still watching the scene playing out in front of them and for once Merlin prayed that they had had too much to drink to remember this whole incident the next day.  
“Off”, Merlin repeated and glared at Arthur, but the blonde had none of it.  
“No”, he said, his voice a bit slurred.  
Merlin heaved a sigh and let his head flop down on the ground, closing his eyes. He gave up and decided to wait for Arthur to go on his own. He would at some point, wouldn't he?  
“Arthur!”, came the sudden shriek from Gwaine's corner and the knight was on his feet and pulling at the king's shoulders, “Leave him alone!”  
“Yes, leave me alone, would you?”, Merlin agreed with Gwaine.  
“See, he doesn't want this even!”, the knight went on, still pulling at Arthur.  
Percival nodded in agreement and pointed at the king, “This is not very noble, Sire”  
“Percival is right, you can't do this HERE!”, Leon said.  
Merlin flushed and looked sideways through the flames at the blonde knight, “What do you mean with HERE?!”  
“Wait until we are back in the castle?”, Elyan said sighing, not looking at them, but down at his feet “Please?”  
“What are you talking about?”, Merlin almost yelled a the group of men, sitting up abruptly that his forehead collided hard with Arthur's chin and made the king struggle with his balance for a moment as Gwaine was still pulling him and the blonde was forced to sit back involuntarily on his bum.  
Merlin looked at him, rubbing his own head, “Sorry, Sire”  
“He deserved it”, Gwaine said pouting and crossed his arms, walking back to his spot Arthur had banned him to before.  
“I'm going to sleep”, Leon suddenly said and got to his feet, leaving the group and making himself comfortable on his bedroll not too far away, “And I don't want to hear any inappropriate noises tonight”  
Elyan nodded thoughtfully and followed Leon's example, “Good night”  
Percival did the same and soon there was only Merlin, Arthur and Gwaine left awake.  
“We'll keep watch”, Arthur informed the remaining knight, who was staring at them both with an intense look, while Arthur was still sitting on top of Merlin.  
“I don't think that's a good idea”, Gwaine said, holding his bottle of beer between both his hands as if his life depended on it.

“Why not?”, Arthur asked and shrugged, “I think it's a brilliant idea, you can go slee-!”  
“No, I agree with Gwaine, you had way too much to drink, you should rest, Arthur”, Merlin intervened and shoved Arthur off himself.  
“Gwaine had more than me”, the blonde noted and made a face.  
“I did not!”  
“You did”, Merlin had to agree with his king and gave Gwaine a look, before glancing back at Arthur, “but he can hold his alcohol better than you, sire”  
Arthur snorted disapprovingly and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
“Come now”, Merlin said as he got up and held out a hand towards Arthur, “I can take the first watch and you two go get some sleep”  
“NO!”, both men exclaimed at once and made Merlin back up a bit in surprise.  
“Yes?!”  
“You can't stay here all by yourself, Merlin!”, Arthur said, shaking his head.  
“Really, you will fall prey to the wild”, Gwaine added, pointing with his bottle at the younger man.  
“This is way too dangerous”, the king said, nodding.  
“Yes, I'll stay with you”, Gwaine said convinced.  
“Me too” Arthur glared at his knight.  
“Fine!”, Merlin threw his hands into the air and sat down on one of the logs around the fire, “Do whatever you want, just don't annoy me”  
The other two men sat on each side of Merlin, glaring at each other, but keeping quiet and a small distance to Merlin.  
At least something, the young warlock thought and sighed, watching the flames dance in front of him. He would have to get new wood to maintain the fire, so he got up again and informed the others he would be back in a moment, just trying to get some more fire wood.  
Arthur looked at him and jumped to his feet, “I'll come with you!”  
“No, I will! It's far too dangerous out there!”, Gwaine exclaimed.  
Merlin wondered how the hell the other knights were able to sleep with all that ruckus.  
“I'm going alone and not far, so don't worry, I'll be right back”, he pushed them both down to sit back on their bums which for once wasn't all that hard – the alcohol must had taken most of their strength after all.  
“Be nice and wait and don't kill each other”, he repeated and wandered off, finally getting some quiet time for himself.  
This evening had truly played out way differently than expected. What was with Arthur's sudden possessiveness, Gwaine's need to rebel against the king again and the other knight's weird remarks?  
Merlin walked through the nightly forest, enjoying the silence and picked up some dry branches he found on the ground, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that there was more to this whole situation than he liked to know.

It wasn't all that much later that Merlin returned to the camp from his quest to find firewood.  
“Hey, I got some-”, he stopped mid sentence and looked at Gwaine sleeping on the ground next to the fire and Arthur sitting with his back to Merlin, probably watching the flames.  
“Is he asleep?”, Merlin asked quietly, tiptoeing towards the king and kneeling in front of the fire to stock it up again.  
Arthur nodded, “Yeah, he fell asleep not long after you left... I think”  
He looked tired and his eyes seemed a bit dazed.  
“Are you alright? If you wanna sleep you can, Arthur, I got this”  
“No”, the blonde shook his head slowly and then looked at Merlin, who had turned around to meet his gaze, “I'm fine, I just fell asleep for a second too... before you came back”  
He stretched his neck, “But I'm fine now...”  
“You sure? Did the alcohol wore off a bit?”, Merlin finished his work on the fire and settled down next to Arthur on his log.  
“Yeah... probably”, he looked into the flames and Merlin had trouble reading his expression.  
“Uhm... alright”, the younger man didn't know what else he was supposed to say.  
They sat in silence for a while, only the faint breathing of the knights in the distance and the crackle of the fire surrounding them.  
It was nice and Merlin felt somehow protected. He dared a sideways glance at Arthur and was a little startled to find the blonde looking right back at him. His blue eyes were imploring his own and Merlin felt this funny feeling returning to his stomach again. He swallowed hard.  
Arthur was still staring. It was as if a spell had befallen them and neither of them was ready to break it. Merlin found it wasn't unpleasant to be looked at so deeply, especially by Arthur, to be honest it felt rather good. He was the sole centre of Arthur's world right then and he would be lying if he said he didn't like that. There was something in that moment, Merlin had experienced before on several occasions but never had he really thought about it – what it meant.  
But after all Arthur had said and done that night, Merlin couldn't help thinking further, opening his mouth to whisper his king's and friend's name as if it was the most precious thing in the world, “Arthur?”  
The blonde kept looking at him, but blinked and seemed to have fallen out of the trance that had had swept over them. He shook his head and looked away, a faint blush on his cheeks, caused by the heat of the fire, Merlin assumed, what else could he think?  
“You can sleep too, if you want, Merlin. I can keep watch”  
Merlin shook his head, “No”  
He looked at the profile of his king again, trying to figure him out. The warm light of the fire was probably playing tricks to Merlin's mind as he found himself thinking how beautiful Arthur looked just then illuminated by the golden flames.  
Merlin blushed and flinched when Arthur suddenly turned around again towards him and their eyes met. There was something in those blue orbs that Merlin hadn't seen before. Arthur seemed a little expectant, as if he was waiting for something – him to do or say something?  
Arthur's eyes flicked down to Merlin's lips and only then the younger man realised how close they were sitting, their shoulders almost touching. If he would move just an inch they would touch. Merlin looked at his king questioningly and when nothing else happened, dared to move a bit more into Arthur's personal space, bumping his shoulder with his own.  
Arthur didn't back away, in contrast he kept watching Merlin closely and leaned in a bit more as well. Merlin felt his heart beating faster and his palms getting sweaty. He licked his lips and it didn't come as much as a surprise when Arthur leant in even more, closing his eyes and kissed him.  
It wasn't Merlin's first kiss but strangely enough it felt as if it were. His eyes closed on their own accord and he felt Arthur shifting his weight a bit, moving closer towards Merlin. The dark haired man had to bring up a hand to grip into Arthur's tabard and use the other arm as support behind his back, leaning on the log.

Their kiss lasted only a few seconds but it felt like years to Merlin and he wanted to savour this feeling forever, when Arthur moved back again, slowly, opening his eyes on his way back, looking at him, Merlin's heart skipped a beat and he stared back with flushed cheeks.  
Arthur smiled at him, which was a bit odd, but it surely meant they were alright. That this was not something spur of the moment like, that it meant something. It had to.  
“Arthur”, Merlin all but whispered and Arthur nodded, before getting to his feet.  
“I'll wake up Sir Leon, he can take the next shift, you can go sleep”  
Merlin looked after him, then quickly grabbed Arthur's wrist and stopped him from walking away.  
“Wait!”, he said and Arthur stilled.  
“What... I mean... why?”  
The blonde man didn't turn around to face his friend, “I can't be alone with you, Merlin”  
Merlin blinked, “What? Why not?”  
He had been sure that's what they both wanted right now.  
“I'm still drunk, Merlin. I... I don't know what I might do to you”  
At that Merlin blushed and released Arthur out of his grip, feeling his cheeks redden even more and his pulse rushing, “Uhm... what do you mean?”  
Arthur clenched his fists, “I wouldn't be able to stop myself from... wanting more...”  
“Why would you want to stop yourself?”, Merlin asked and Arthur opened his mouth to reply something but shut it and whirled around to find his friend looking up at him with a flustered face, his eyes watching Arthur expectantly.  
“Merlin”, Arthur said almost whispering and Merlin was sure that the red on his cheeks was this time not due to the heat of the close fire.  
“Arthur?”, Merlin replied, his eyes not leaving Arthur's.  
The king bit down on his bottom lip and turned away again, closing his eyes.  
“Look... I don't know what's really going on, but... can we discuss this later? In Camelot? In my chambers? And not here? And not while I'm still half drunk and you... I don't know what you are but clearly you are not thinking straight either”  
Merlin got up from where he had been sitting and walked up behind Arthur, standing so close his chest was touching Arthur's back. He moved his right hand into Arthur's and entwined their fingers, the blonde didn't complain but followed his move, shoulder still a little tense though.  
“Arthur”, Merlin said quietly, “I'll take you by your word... tomorrow night, in your chambers”  
That said he let go of his king and walked past him, not without flashing him a wicked smile on his way to his own bedroll, where he lay down.  
Arthur stared after him, rendered speechless.  
This was going to be fun, Merlin thought smiling to himself before he drifted off into dreams in which he was serving his king in so many other ways than what had been in his job description.


End file.
